A Small Mishap
by ice flow
Summary: Takuya gets tricked into doing three girls a favor. The end result...he doesn't quite like it, but everyone else sure does. KazuYa.


**Title**: A Small Mishap  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Humor, semi-crack  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: KazuYa  
**Summary**: Takuya gets tricked into doing three girls a favor. The end result...he doesn't quite like it, but everyone else sure does.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure it's illegal to own people. But same as always, I'd like to have Kazuki and Takuya so I can throw them together. XD

* * *

**AS USUAL, PLEASE SO NOT REPORT ME. **** I would rather you message me personally if you really want me to take this off, and I will. **

* * *

A/N: I got this idea after watching that little clip on neitaro's journal. It was a scene from the live-action Lemon Angel, where one of the main female characters put makeup on Takuya. He also didn't seem like he minded too much about it...and obviously, the blond-hair wig and crossdressing thing refers to Pink no Idenshi. He has such...lol roles. He also seems to be constantly the object of some kind of molestation. =.=...

Yet another one-shot when I should be doing my HOMEWORK...=.=...

Note: Yes, this was also written last summer.

* * *

"Ne...Takuya-kun?"

Takuya turned around at hearing his name called. They had just finished filming the locker room scene and he had been just about to go wash off the makeup. The actress who had put the makeup on him, however, was the one who had called him. He gave her a questioning look. "Yes?"

She giggled as she exchanged looks with her fellow co-stars. They seemed to be hiding something behind their backs. He saw a flash of fabric. "Do us a favor? Please?" They begged.

"Eh?" Takuya blinked at him, unsure at their motives.

"Let us help you clean off the makeup, ne?"

"In return, let us play with you for a while, okay?"

"Huh?" Takuya was confused. The looks on their faces were very suspicious.

"Oh, we won't really do anything. Besides, you've done this before in one of your other roles."

Takuya frowned. "But I have to meet someone in an hour."

"Oh, it won't take too long."

"...a-alright, I guess."

"Yatta!" They cheered, giving each other high-fives before dragging him off.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Takuya protested. The other actors on the set gave him raised eyebrows. He gave them a pleading look, trying to convey his request for help.

They only turned around and remarked, "Takuya sure is popular."

Takuya hung his head in resignation. He just hoped they'd be done within an hour.

* * *

Takuya sat with his head resting on his palms, elbows on the vanity desk, and sighed in boredom as he heard the girls behind him squealing over something or another behind the coat rack. They did keep their side of the deal though, and cleaned off the makeup before they told him to just sit there for a while until they came back. It would've been a pain to clean it off himself.

"Okay! We're done!"

He looked up as they surrounded him. They had a few cosmetic products laid out on the tabletop. A suspicion arose in him. "What are you doing?"

"We're just going to put a really quick layer on you, don't worry! It'll look nice."

"Besides, you already had to do it for the scene."

"And it's not like we won't clean it off you afterwards."

Takuya figured it'd be easier to give in. They seemed quite adamant about it...and there were three of them versus one of him. The turned him around facing away from the mirror as they reapplied a layer. Sure enough, a few minutes later, they were done.

"Wow...that's pretty good!"

"I knew his complexion would've worked!"

"I think I'm jealous now."

"In any case, next part!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't open your eyes!" One of them yelled at him when his eyelashes started to flutter. He wanted to know just what they were doing already!

He tried to figure out what they were doing by sound alone, but only heard the rustling of cloth.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He opened them to see them holding...a dress? And a wig.

Realization dawned on him. "Whoa! Wait a minute. I'm not doing that again. Nuh-uh." He shook his head.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you haven't done it before."

"Besides, we went through all the trouble of picking something out for you."

"Just because I've done it before doesn't mean I like doing it!" He protested.

"Oh, c'mon. You can just put it on as you are right now." She was right. He hadn't changed out of his swim suit yet. They had dragged him off before he could do anything.

"We won't give you back your regular clothes until you do it."

"What?" Takuya inwardly groaned. He should have never agreed in the first place.

"The longer you take, the later you'll be to your appointment."

"What appointment?" Takuya stared at them blankly.

"You said you needed to meet someone earlier."

"Oh yeah..." He muttered under his breath. He looked at the clock. They had about another forty minutes. He sighed. "Fine." Not like he had a choice anyways.

They cheered as they dressed him and moved him like one would a doll, finishing with the wig. Well, at least it wasn't a strange style like that platinum blond one had been. That had been really weird.

He tugged at the curls of red-brown, only to receive a light slap on the hand. "Stop pulling at it." She scolded.

Takuya pouted. Well, at least it was a color closer to his actual color this time.

"C'mon! Let's go!" They then attempted to drag him out of the room.

"Hey, wait! You didn't say anything about this earlier!" He shouted, bewildered.

"How do you think we got permission to use everything?" They gave him a look that said 'duh.' "The director wants to see it."

"What! But that's back at the set!"

"So? Besides, you look good." They had put him into an off-shouldered gray-and-white shirt and a brown skirt that reached only mid-thigh. Before they had started pulling him out of the room, he had been attempting to pull the skirt downwards. It was a little short, but they only responded that they'd worn skirts shorter than that and that the one he was wearing was fine. It wasn't like they had given him a miniskirt, they'd said. Besides, they wanted to show off his legs. They're quite nice, they'd told him. He didn't think so, but it wasn't as if he could exactly argue with them.

Between the three of them, they managed to eventually pull him out of the room and to the set.

"Director! We're back~!" They pulled him to where the director was talking to a tall man whose back was facing them. "Here he is!"

The director and the man looked over.

"Hmm...you girls were right. He does look pretty good in that."

"...Takuya...?" The girls and Takuya froze and looked over at the man. They blushed when they saw how attractive he was, and attempted to introduce themselves, but were interrupted by Takuya's horrified, "Kazuki! What are you doing here?"

Kazuki shrugged. "I thought I'd drop by to meet you here instead since I finished early. I asked the director where you were and he said you'd be back soon." He raised an eyebrow, looking Takuya up and down. "I wasn't expecting you to come back looking like this though."

Takuya flushed. Crap. He didn't want Kazuki to find out what he'd been tricked into doing, but apparently, it was useless. Kazuki then turned back to the director and resumed his conversation. A finger poked him. Takuya looked over at the girls.

"Ne, you know him?" One of them whispered.

He nodded. "Friends. We were going to go out after this," He scowled at them. "But you three had to pull me into this scheme of yours."

"He's really attractive..." One of them commented.

Takuya looked over at Kazuki. Yes, he was. But Takuya sure wasn't going to say that to his co-workers. "I'm going to go clean up then."

"No!"

"The director hasn't given the okay yet."

Takuya frowned in frustration. He wanted to get out of this outfit already. He didn't want to stay like this in front of Kazuki. Who knew what the other man thought of him now.

"Turn around, please."

"Eh?" Takuya turned around at the director's voice.

"That definitely works on him. What do you think?" The director asked his guest.

Takuya gulped. He didn't want to know what Kazuki thought! "Hmm...he looks pretty." Eh? His eyes shot up to meet Kazuki's silently laughing ones.

"Well, we've taken enough of your time. Didn't you say you two were going to meet at one? It's one right now." The director nodded at the clock in the distance.

Takuya was torn. He didn't want to make Kazuki wait too long, but at the same time, he wanted everything OFF.

"Takuya." He turned at the director's voice. "Why don't you save some time and go as you are? You can bring your clothes with you. I'm sure Kato-san will be fine with it."

"B-but..."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Kazuki affirmed.

"You don't?" Takuya asked incredulously.

Kazuki nodded. "You look good enough to pass off as a girl."

Takuya wasn't sure if he should be insulted or happy at the praise. "I guess..."

"Alright, it's settled then." The director clapped his hands. "Girls, why don't you go fetch his clothes for him."

"Awww..." They were disappointed at not being able to speak longer to the handsome man. The one who had taken Takuya's clothes soon returned with them, however.

"You can keep that outfit you're wearing right now if you want, or you can throw it away later." The director told them before they left.

Takuya and Kazuki then made their way out of the studio, Takuya being a little uncomfortable at walking in public as he was. An arm wrapped around his waist as they were about to exit. He looked up at Kazuki.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful." He smiled at Takuya.

Takuya blushed. He leaned into the other man slightly. "If you say so..."

Perhaps he'll keep this outfit afterall.

* * *

**Please leave a comment or review!**


End file.
